Twisted Fate
by Opal Rain Dragon
Summary: Peace is always only temporary. A new war is brewing and the Gundam pilots may be unable to prevent it. After the new government was overthrown they had been captured and forced into slavery. How will they prevent the world from making more mistakes?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I only wished I owned them. The only person I own so far is my character Rainy. Yeah, I put her in here. Sue me. Any other characters are based loosely on people I know and I will say who they are when those characters are introduced.  
  
Warning: Since this is me writing this fic then it has plenty of warnings. If you are a perfectly sane and normal individual your sanity will be jeopardized if you continue reading, so I would advise you to run. There will be large amounts of sex, violence, drug use, strong language, and all the fun stuff that makes you watch rated R movies.  
  
Author's Note: I started writing this in November, but I'm just now sorting it out into stuff that is readable and understandable. This will probably end up being a very long and drawn out story, but you don't have to read it if you don't want too. I would just like to warn you that I have very little skill with writing stories and I'm slightly crazy so this story will probably make little sense and have many random changes as far as the plot goes. If at any point you get confused beyond all chance of recovery you can e-mail me and ask for an explanation, since it makes sense to me.  
  
Introduction  
  
The year is A.C. 205. It has been 10 years since the great war between the earth and the colonies first ended and momentary peace had been established with the guidance of Miss Relena Peacecraft, but that peace did not last for long because it is in human nature to cause wars, to fight, to...have an enemy. With the gundams destroyed the gundam pilots had a difficult time fighting to re-establish peace and the assassination of Miss Relena Peacecraft further hurt their cause. One by one the gundam pilots were captured, tortured, beaten, raped, abused, and eventually sold into slavery. Wealthy aristocrats kept the gundam pilots as "pets" to show off their power and as the years progressed they were shuffled from one cruel master or mistress to another. With the recent mysterious death of their last master, they were again put up for auction for a very high price. Five wealthy merchants, who were interested in pleasing their daughters by buying them the pilots as gifts, pitched in their money and then divided the pilots amongst themselves. Their daughters had already chosen which pilot they wanted, so there was little argument over who owned whom. In this new time of peace, the gundam pilot's duties were to be a servant/bodyguard to these wealthy young girls, but they were to find out that these girls have other plans for them.  
  
End Note: I hope you like the intro. I know it's short, but I wanted it to be short, so there. ::sticks out tongue:: Just from reading this first part you're probably wondering if this will be like my other fics, but unfortunately it will not be like those. Yes, it will be full of meaningless sex, but only because I feel like it and it will not be the main point of the story. ::coughs:: Meaningless sex is the best kind of sex! ::looks around innocently:: I didn't say nothing. ::blinks:: This story will have a bit less humor and bit more darkness than my other fics, so I hope it turns out nice and not completely pointless like my other fics. This intro was just there so that you wouldn't be all confused and shit and think I'm crazy. I try not to confuse too many people in one day, but somehow I still manage to. Please, don't run away. I promise that the whole story isn't written in this style and it gets better as my writing improves. I too hate stories where the writers add themselves into the storyline, but I promise you'll become just as attached to the other characters too. Look at me, I'm rambling again. I'm gonna go now. Bye! Please don't leave, I'll starve without your attention.


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer: Still don't own the boys. ::sigh:: Just new characters based on people. Read the end note for an explanation.  
  
Warnings: Not much so far besides meaningless rough sex towards the end.  
  
Author's Note: I'll do each pilot's part in sections, this is where they first meet their new owners.  
  
Thanks: I give thanks to Jen, Allie and Sarah, for their wonderful jobs in editing. Even though Sarah had to tease me about the fact that I forget things like punctuation or whole words. ::bows down before them, hits Sarah in the back of the head when she's not looking and smiles innocently at her:: I also give thanks to my two reviewers, Misanagi and Ball (handsome-13- m  
  
A New Home  
  
Heero and Rainy:

(Rainy's POV)  
  
She lay there waiting to meet him. She had never actually met him in person, only heard about him for most of her childhood. She was glad that she was able to convince her father to purchase him.  
  
He came in, expertly balancing her breakfast tray on his open palm and slowly brought it to her. He had a wild look about him with his messy chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes, but he seemed in perfect control of himself. His wild nature was carefully hidden deep within, but she could sense it pulsing under his skin, itching to get out. He was a carefully concealed time bomb waiting to explode. He was silent and graceful, but she had expected that.  
  
The tracking collar around his neck caught her eye; it was proof that he was in her control. He was a very important part to her plans and very soon he would be finding out what those plans were.  
  
"So, I finally get to meet you, Heero Yuy."  
  
For most of her childhood she had heard about him, about how great and perfect he was. She felt as if she could predict his every move, but she wasn't sure and that made her nervous. She hated not being totally, one hundred percent sure.  
  
She felt uncomfortable when he looked at her full force. She could see his defiant spirit in those otherwise emotionless eyes and was glad that they hadn't broken him over the years because she needed him in perfect mental and physical condition.  
  
She felt the need to say something, but was at a loss for words. All the emotions were fighting within her and she suspected that the thought-stealing monkeys had raided her brain. This had to be a dream, she had waited for this moment for most of her life and now she felt as if she was ruining it.  
  
She said the first thing that came to mind, "The man who sold you to us told us to keep a close eye on you because you had a tendency to constantly attempt suicide or homicide. That's interesting." She smiled at him.  
  
He looked at her for a long time and the silence rang painfully in her ears. It was clear to her that she would get no response from him on that topic.  
  
"Well, never mind." she said, waving her hand around dramatically, "I guess you have your reasons. Hell, I've even had my reasons."  
  
He gave her a strange look that made her even more uncomfortable and her stomach chose that moment to let out an obnoxious groan that shattered the current silence.  
  
She smiled ashamedly and sought to make the situation less tense by adding a little humor. "Guess my stomach doesn't care about finding out more about you and is more intent on being filled." She forced a laugh into her voice and a smile onto her face, but this fake mask did not last long under Heero's withering glare.  
  
She finally began eating her food in the strange quiet of her room and felt for the first time very out of place there.

(Heero's POV)  
  
She was an odd young girl and he didn't quite know what to make of her. He was going to regret having to kill her in his next attempt to escape.  
  
He watched her practically inhale her food as her eyes darted about cautiously, and he was suddenly reminded of how Duo ate his food in a very similar fashion.  
  
"Duo." he sighed his love's name, and then, realizing he had said it allowed, his eyes quickly darted to where she was sitting to see if she had heard.  
  
A small smile spread onto her lips as she quickly tried to finish the food she had in her mouth so that she could speak. "So, you have a thing for that really cute braided pilot?"  
  
Her smile widened and he became instantly cautious. One of his previous masters had used his love for Duo against him and he was not going to make the same mistake twice.  
  
"No, it's just that I miss him and the way you were eating reminded me of him."  
  
He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't buying it and he was mildly surprised to find that she seemed possess some amount of intelligence, which he had found lacking in many of his previous mistresses. Rich girls usually did not seem to care about being smart because they were confident that everything would be taken care of with their money.  
  
She smiled and thankfully did not try and make him confess his love. She was indeed a smart little girl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm well aware that I eat like a pig. Guess old habits die hard," she said.  
  
"Hn?" Her statement confused him and even though he fought it, he was curious as to what she meant by that. He did not want to get too attached to her because it would interfere with his judgment, but he couldn't help it. He finally satisfied his conscience by reminding himself that it's best to know your enemy well and since she was currently holding him captive, she was his enemy.  
  
"Oh, didn't you know? I'm actually a war orphan. Guess I got in the habit of eating my food fast before someone stole it out of my hands. I'm really glad these people decided to adopt me. They said that they had always wanted a daughter and I didn't mind playing the role of their rich daughter," she said with a laugh.  
  
He finally understood why she was different from the usual rich upper class and he was also happy to have learned something out about Duo and why he ate the way he did: he had probably had to eat his food fast for the same reasons as her.  
  
A small smile crept unbidden onto his lips and this very perceptive young girl immediately noticed it and was thrilled to find that he did seem to have an ounce of humanity in him.  
  
"Heero Yuy, I think this is the beginning of a very interesting adventure."  
  
He couldn't figure out what she meant by that, but eventually just dropped it.  
  
He knew he'd have a handful with this enigma, but he was glad to find that she did not have the same cruel streak as the others. Maybe an escape attempt was possible once he gained this girl's trust and to do that he figured that he would just have to treat her as he treated Duo, except for the sex part.  
  
Duo and Alexandria:

(Alexandria's POV)  
  
She was giddy with excitement and could barely contain the whimper that escaped her lips when he walked in. He was perfect. Another whimper escaped her lips and he looked at her quizzically. He flashed her a brilliant smile that made her heart melt right then and there.  
  
"I brought you your food, Mistress Alexandria." His voice was drool-worthy and she started giggling at that fact that he called her mistress. She wanted to make a good impression, but it was quite difficult.  
  
He was her dream guy and she had spent many nights thinking of the things that she would do to him if given the chance. He was much more intoxicating in real life and she longed for his touch, for his love; if their plans went well she would be spending a lot of time with him and that would help her to make her dreams come true.  
  
"Yeah, I'm well aware I'm dropped dead gorgeous, but could ya stop drooling for a second and get ready? Your father told me to make sure you got up quickly because he wants to talk to you before he leaves for his business trip."  
  
He was standing there in a very unservant-like position and he acted completely calm. She was quite certain that many horrible things had happened to him, but he did not act as if any of it had phased him.  
  
"Well, are you just gonna drool there? There will be plenty enough time to drool later, but right now you need to hurry up. Your dad'll be pissed if he doesn't get to say goodbye to his only daughter."  
  
She smiled and complied. She would have done anything this braided angel asked of her.  
  
She finished eating quickly and began picking out the clothes she would wear.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me my breakfast, Duo."  
  
He feigned shock in a playful manner and with laughter in his voice and eyes shimmering in delight said, "Wow, you can talk. I was beginning to think you were a retard or something with how you were just sitting there drooling. Anyways, no need to thank me, it's my job as your slave. I might not act all right and proper, but I was well trained in what my duties were."  
  
"Tr...Trained?" she asked with a frown. She was finally going to learn just what had happened to him throughout his long years of captivity.  
  
"Yeah, trained. You know, punished for being bad, rewarded for being good. Trained."  
  
She could just see those horrible beasties beating up her lovely braided angel and that image made her mad. They had no right training him-that should have been her job.  
  
"Oh, that's horrible! If I ever find those monsters, I'll kill them."  
  
She studied him closely, sure that he must show some sort of emotion over what had happened, but he kept up his happy façade and went about tidying her room.  
  
"That's just the way people are. Thinking about it too much won't change a thing, so I just stopped caring and learned to do as I was told."  
  
For a moment she saw a haunted look in his eyes but it was gone and replaced with a beautiful smile as he expertly changed the subject. "Nice undies!" He teased playfully and she began blushing furiously and darted off into the bathroom to change.

(Duo's POV)

He smiled at the place where she had stood and continued with his tidying. This little arrangement just might be fun and he'll have more freedom, which will help him plan a better escape. Afterwards, he was going to go rescue the rest of them and then they would disappear.  
  
You would have thought that seven years of imprisonment would have made him give up on ever escaping, but he was not willing to roll over and give up that easily. Thoughts of escape always occupied his mind, except for when he was thinking about Heero, that is.  
  
She came out wearing loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt and he smiled at the image. She was definitely cute and he hoped that she would not hinder his escape, because he would regret having to kill her.  
  
She stood there for a long time again drooling over him and although he liked the attention, it made him a little uncomfortable.  
  
He decided that he would eventually test his range of freedom by seeing just what he could get away with. He intended to make her understand just how hard keeping his leash would be and that she was in for a bumpy ride.  
  
Trowa and Heather:

(Trowa's POV)

He had already asked the servants working there what to expect of his new mistress. They had told him that Lady Heather was a quiet young girl, shy and soft spoken, but very sweet. They all seemed to like her so he was satisfied in knowing that everything was safe, that he had not been purchased for her own cruel entertainment.  
  
He came in with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice; it was a very plain breakfast, but the other servants had said that she was a very plain young girl.  
  
She was still sleeping soundly when he entered her room and he felt bad about having to wake her up, but he knew he had to.  
  
He placed the orange juice down and with his now free hand he slowly shook her awake. He was surprised at just how small she was-he felt as if he could break her if he shook her too hard.  
  
She slowly woke up with a yawn and then stretched out her entire length, much like a cat did after a long nap. She opened sleep-blurred almond brown eyes and reached for her glasses.  
  
"I brought you breakfast as I was instructed to do, Lady Heather."  
  
She looked at him confusedly for a moment and then realization sparked in her sleepy eyes and she smiled.  
  
"Oh, so you must be Trowa," she said with another sleepy yawn. "Just put the food on my dresser while I get ready. I won't be able to eat until I feel a little more human."  
  
She walked off into the bathroom with another sleepy yawn and as she shut the door he could tell that she wasn't a morning person, but he was thankful she wasn't cranky in the morning like Duo. She seemed like a very sweet girl and he could tell that she had a very gentle soul, but overall she was a very plain indeed; that was the most descriptive term he could come up with: plain. He didn't mind much though, and he was actually looking forward to her company.  
  
He glanced around her room and realized that everything was in perfect order. There was no clutter, no clothes randomly strewn about on the floor, and no dirty dishes left in there to stink up the room.  
  
When he placed her breakfast down on her dresser he noticed a few family pictures sitting there and one picture in particular caught his eye. It was of a smiling Lady Heather with a tiger cub on her lap while the mother tigress sat nearby.

(Heather's POV)

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She quickly washed her face, brushed her hair and put it up in her usual short pigtails, brushed her teeth and put her glasses back on.  
  
She walked out happily and noticed that Trowa was staring at the picture of her and her pet tigress.  
  
"So, do you like tigers?" she asked hopefully when she was close enough for him to hear her. His only response was a quick nod, but she was happy to have found something out about her new friend. "Then you will be happy because today we're going out to see my pet tigress Soma, she's that cute little cub in the picture."  
  
He smiled a little, "Soma..." he said in a whispered voice. That was the first spark of emotion she had seen from this quiet young gentleman and she was happy that he seemed happy.  
  
She had remembered seeing him at a party in London and he had looked so sad. It was as if he had calmly accepted his fate and was unwilling to fight back at all. She had recognized that look immediately; it was the same look Soma had before she rescued her from that horrible zoo and she had made it her mission to save this green eyed youth from those snobbish aristocrats.  
  
Now that she thought about it, Soma had green eyes too, which is very rare in tigers.  
  
"I think you and Soma will get along great," she said with a smile and then began eating her breakfast.  
  
Quatre and Nicolette:

(Quatre's POV)  
  
The servant's bell was ringing and Quatre quickly went to his new mistress's room with her breakfast.  
  
He had not gotten to meet his new mistress in person yet, so he would do everything in his power to please her in order to avoid being punished. He had grown very fearful of being punished over the years and the memories of once being a gundam pilot were all but gone from him; they had practically been beaten out of him and he had long ago lost hope of escaping. Plus, he had nothing to escape to. The rest of his family had been killed shortly after his capture and their beautiful home had been destroyed. The family's fortune had been split up among the upper class and people had all but forgotten about the Winner family. The only things he had left were his fellow pilots and even they had been recently taken from him. He was already starting to miss them, especially Trowa, and he wondered if he would ever see them again.  
  
He walked into Miss Nicolette's room slightly fearful, he had only seen her from afar and what he saw slightly scared him. She dressed in a very gothic style and carried this air of darkness about her as she glared at everyone else in the room. To tell the truth, he was terrified of her. He was certain that she would immediately try to establish dominance over him through force like his previous owners.  
  
He was somewhat shocked at what he found when he came into her room though. Her walls and even her ceiling were decorated with pictures of half naked women. She was wearing a really long t-shirt for pajamas and her sleepy image now totally contradicted what he had seen of her the other day.  
  
He placed her food tray on her table and tried to make himself appear as small as possible so that he would not attract a lot of attention, but that did not work. She did not get up and begin to eat but instead sat there staring at him with a curious smile on her lips that made him nervous and made him wonder at what she was planning. He began to worry for his safety and decided to try and bring her attention to something else other than himself.  
  
"What is it, Miss Nicolette? Are you not hungry?" He knew his voice was nothing more than a half-trembled whisper, but he could not will any more power into that simple question.  
  
She continued smiling at him in that same way as if she was a cat eyeing a mouse and he really did feel like a very scared little mouse trapped in the same room as this conniving feline.  
  
She finally sat up a little more and said, "No, it's not that. It's just that I can not believe that my dad paid so much to buy you for me. You're much cuter up close, you know that?"  
  
He didn't know how to respond and in fact he was afraid to even breath for fear that he may do something wrong and then be punished. He finally decided on just agreeing with her since she was awaiting some sort of response. "Yes, Miss Nicolette."  
  
Her nose wrinkled in disgust and he wondered at what he had done wrong.  
  
"Do not call me "Miss Nicolette" it makes me sound like some freakish old woman. Just call me Nicolette, or mistress, or even mistress Nicolette."  
  
It hadn't even been a minute yet and he had already screwed up. He stared at her fearfully wondering what she would do about his mistake.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me? Because it is starting to freak me out," she said.  
  
He quickly looked at his feet and thought for sure that he would be punished severely for the mistakes he had already made. Tears started blurring his vision as he started to imagine what kind of punishment she would choose for him.

(Nicolette's POV)  
  
She heard him whimper and wondered why he was getting so upset. She tried to look him in the face but he was looking down, studying his shoes intently. From what little she could see she was able to notice the tears that were welling up in his bright blue eyes and see how he was shaking in fear. She felt the sudden need to comfort him, but did not know what to do.  
  
"Shh! Shh! It's okay. I'm not really mad at you; it's just the way I act. I won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
He was still in a state of distress and seeing him like that was painful. The sorrow of it touched the very depths of her soul so much that it actually hurt. She hadn't meant to scare him and hadn't realized that he would be this easy to scare. What could they have done to him to make him like this? She couldn't even begin to imagine nor did she want to imagine.  
  
She reached out to calm him down, but he backed up quickly and started whimpering in fear as more tears streamed down his angelic face.  
  
She decided that touching him wasn't a good idea at the moment. He had probably been raped before and had issues with being touched too much. She had read a book about a girl who had been raped and was eventually locked up because she freaked out whenever someone touched her and she figured he was the same way.  
  
"Please calm down. I said I wasn't going to hurt you and I mean it. If you don't want me to touch you then I respect that, and I won't, okay?"  
  
He still did not calm down, but she was glad at least that he wasn't getting worse.  
  
She smiled at him and tried to make that smile so calm and soothing that it would immediately make him feel better.  
  
"You are safe here. I will personally make sure that no one hurts you ever again. Whatever those horrible people from before did to you, it's not going to happen here. I won't treat you like those other people treated you."  
  
He started to calm down a little and wiped some of the tears from his eyes. He was still shaking a little and looked tired. He had probably been so scared about meeting her that he hadn't slept much.  
  
"How about you sit down and take a break, you look a little tired."  
  
He did as she asked with a quiet "Thank you" and continued to stare at his shoes.  
  
She knew it would be tough earning his trust; she guessed that after all the horrible things that happened to him he had lost faith in the good will of people. She had to make him see that he was safe, that he was not some prize for her to show off, that he was a living person that she had respect for. He was after all a gundam pilot and therefore essential to their plans.  
  
"You know, if I could have you freed I would, but I would get into a lot of trouble for allowing a gundam pilot loose. Despite that fact I don't want you to feel like a slave. I want you to understand that you have some freedom here. You will not be punished for anything and I also want you to feel that you are free to do and say as you wish. I will not order you around and if I do order you to do something feel free to tell me to fuck off, I won't mind, honest."  
  
He still did not trust her completely, she could tell by the look in his eyes and by the fact that he was still being wary.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness Mistress Nicolette," was his only response, but at least he was a little calmer.  
  
"I was just joking about that whole Mistress thing though," she said and he nodded.  
  
She was in for a lot of work restoring his spirit. The other pilots might not have been broken, but he clearly was.  
  
Wufei and Skye:

(Wufei's POV)

He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall about the injustice of being sold to a stupid little onna that had commanded him to wear an apron. The other servants in the halls gave him weird looks thinking for sure that he was crazy and he met each of these looks with a withering death glare that would have made the "Heero Yuy death glare" look like a pleasant smile in comparison.  
  
He was beyond pissed and had more than likely finally snapped, but he was also beyond caring at this point. He had decided that enough was enough and the only option for him now would be to kill this little onna before he was stopped. He did not care that it was against his honor to kill women because at the moment he was not thinking clearly.  
  
He stormed into her room with thoughts of strangling her with his bare hands and made his way quickly to her bed where he lifted her up by her neck and glared daggers at her.  
  
He was slightly shocked to realize that an evil little smile had crept onto her lips. "Oooh! You're a feisty little one, aren't you? That's okay, I like it rough."  
  
He dropped her in that moment of surprise and could not for the life of him remember just what it was he was about to do. He couldn't figure out if this stupid little onna was joking or not, but he did not like the fact that she was now laughing at him.  
  
He went to go beat her into a pulp, but she was quick to dodge and before he knew it she had managed to pinch his ass and dart away with a devilish smile on her lips.  
  
"Ahh!!! You stupid little onna! You're worse than Duo and I didn't even think that was possible."  
  
Her smile was unwavering; she seemed to be enjoying this little game, but it was about time that she learned that this wasn't some game, that he was going to kill her and now because of her actions he wasn't even going to feel guilty about it.  
  
He quickly pinned her up against the wall, but before he could stop her she managed to grab his balls. "You're so sexy when you're angry like this!" she said devilishly. Her tongue darted out playfully and he was at a loss as to what to do next.  
  
Without wanting to be he was as hard as a rock, but he couldn't figure out why other than the fact that her hands were on his balls and said hands had now begun a caressing motion.  
  
He involuntarily let out a moan of pleasure and his whole idea of murdering her went out the window. He savagely tore off her clothes without even thinking about what he was doing. She brought this on herself and he was not going to be gentle. He was going to teach her never to incite a real man. He could no longer control himself; he wanted to hear her scream. He threw her onto the bed and quickly pulled of his own clothes.  
  
She reached under her pillow, pulled out a condom, and tossed it to him. He almost considered not putting it on, just to spite her, but he realized he was not ready at all for being a father. He slipped it on and pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and the fact that she did not struggle meant she was more than willing.  
  
He kissed her just as savagely as he had ripped off her clothes and was satisfied when after a while he tasted blood, not really realizing it was his own because she was kissing him back just as forcefully.  
  
That was all he could take and he slammed his hot erection into her with a force that immediately brought a scream to her lips.  
  
Her back arched and her passion filled eyes showed that she was enjoying this immensely. Her orgasmic screams echoed in the room. She met each of his thrust with equal passion and he was lost in ecstasy. He did not want this moment to ever end but he felt the pressure building up and he finally came, expelling his seed into that annoying condom.  
  
He fell on top of her and lay there listening, breathing heavily for a while. Actually they were both breathing very hard and she still had that pleased little smile on her face- that just pissed him off. He felt exhausted and fell asleep with his face pressed up against her breasts.  
  
Things had not gone as he had planned in the least.  
  
End Note: Rainy is my character and is based somewhat loosely on myself, but only slightly. Alexandria, Alex for short, is based on my friend Kara. Heather is another one of my characters, but she's not based on anyone. Nicolette is based on Sarah (my little gothic, lesbian friend). Skye is based loosely, very loosely on my friend Jen. I decided, just for shits and giggles, that I would let her character get to have lots of rough sex with Wuffie boy because I knew it would entertain her.  
  
This story was an idea that me and Jen came up with one day while watching Gundam Wing and I had fun with that idea. It basically started off with a question. "What if each of us (us being our little group of friends) got to own a gundam boy of our choice?" Fun thought and if it had gone originally as I had planned, this story would just have been a pointless, crazy, sex filled, never happening in a million years story, with the boys acting slightly out of character, but I wanted to do something that had some meaning. Although some of the original plot will shine through just because I damn well feel like it, I will try to stick to some seriousness. Some of the stuff in here I put in here because of favors I owe people, so if there are some scenes where they act out of character, that's the reason. Well, I hope you enjoy. You should have seen the first version of this. ::shakes head:: Rainy was intent on having Heero as her sex toy, but I changed that for reasons and you'll learn those reasons later. I'm scared. ::whines:: I'm trying to write a normal story. God save us all, what is the world coming to? This little stoner dragoness is a couple minutes away from committing herself. I hope they have good food at the funny farm. Heh. Funny farm. That's a funny name. ::blinks:: Yeah, going and committing myself this very minute. Bye! 


	3. Planning

Disclaimer: If I actually owned them I would be way too busy to write this story. I'd be having "fun" with them instead.  
  
Warnings: I think there is only cussing and talk of sex in this one.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this damned chapter out. I had like three different versions of it and I wasn't happy with any of them. I have a large portion of the story written down everywhere, so all I have to do with it is put the pieces together, edit them, and then type them up. Also a couple parts were missing because I lost the one spiral so I had to re-write those, too.  
  
Thanks: To my loyal friends that I hang with and to my loyal reviewer Misanagi. Thanks. I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story. I would also like to give a big thanks to my editors, Jen, Sarah, and Alli. Without them this story would suck worse.  
  
Planning  
  
A trip to the mall:

(Rainy's POV)  
  
The mall was crowded as usual, people were shoving and pushing; most of them rich teenagers with nothing better to do than to spend money for no other reason than that they could. It was the perfect place to reveal their plans without risk of discovery. Here they were just a bunch of kids enjoying their youth.  
  
Rainy looked around the table. Quatre had chosen a seat between Heero and Duo, Skye and Wufei had chosen to sit next to each other, which she found mildly shocking after having heard so much about Wufei's dislike for women. Alexandria had placed herself right between Rainy and Nicolette; and Heero had dutifully taken a seat next to Rainy. Everyone was there except for Heather and Trowa.  
  
She had talked with Heather earlier that day and Heather had informed her that she couldn't come because she was taking Trowa to see Soma. She had decided that she would stop by Heather's place later in the day and have a private talk with both of them. Too bad she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Heather before this. She actually had very rarely talked to the shy girl and the girl had no idea what they were planning.  
  
After a long and quiet pause in conversation she decided that it was time to begin. "The reason we purchased you all was not because we're bored rich girls that want pretty slaves, as you were probably assuming, but because we need your help." Now she felt like she was in some crappy, poorly scripted movie with bad actors.  
  
The pilots looked at her with curiosity clearly written on their faces.  
  
"We need your military expertise to help us in a revolution. We want to be trained to fight by the best rebels and terrorists known to man," she stated as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"What?!" Wufei rose from his seat and asked in a loud voice, "You want to do what?! Are you out of your puny little minds?"  
  
She stared at him for a second before continuing. "I'm sick and tired of the way things are. The last war did nothing to gain peace; people too quickly forgot the horrors of war and the New Order seized control. So we want to regain control and set things right for good."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Duo said excitedly, which earned him a glare from Wufei.  
  
"You would say that," Wufei snarled scornfully.  
  
"Yes, I would, and I did," Duo retorted gleefully, which only got him a snort in response.  
  
"What exactly have you got planned?" Heero asked after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Well, we've gained a considerably large amount of money and supplies from various rebel sources, so we plan on using those supplies to rebuild the Gundams. I was able to get a hold of the blueprints for all of your Gundams and a few other blueprints for Gundams that were never built. Also, we've started planning a government that will work out better than the ones that have been previously established. That's where you went wrong-you just blew up what you were told and had no goals for after the war. Everyone expected that things would be good once the war ended, but you had no plans that would work to maintain peace properly afterwards."  
  
"You must be crazy then," Wufei muttered.  
  
"But," she continued, "we need training to pilot the new Gundams properly and who better to train us than the gundam pilots themselves?"  
  
"Makes sense," Duo muttered softly.  
  
"You all are just weak little girls, you have no place in a war. You should leave the fighting to the strong men, like us," Wufei declared. Skye pulled her hand back and smacked Wufei upside the head.  
  
Once he was done sputtering, he yelled, "Onna, what the hell was that for?!"  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "That," she said haughtily, "was for being an ass."  
  
Duo started laughing and Wufei glared at Skye, then glared at everyone else, then began smoldering and glaring at the table.  
  
"Wow!" Duo said between laughter, "You've got him whipped. I'm surprised he didn't kill you."  
  
"He wouldn't dare," Skye replied coldly.  
  
Wufei glared at her some more before he went back to glaring at the table. His whole body was shaking with contained fury.  
  
Skye smiled at him, "Wufei, don't be so stupid. A girl can fight just as well as any guy and we've got something else too. We've got womanly charm."  
  
"Womanly charm my ass," Wufei snorted. "More like PMS."  
  
Skye narrowed her eyes at him and said, "PMS! You haven't seen PMS! Just you wait!"  
  
Wufei looked like he was about to start yelling again, but one glance at Skye and he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Duo broke into a silly grin, and for a moment she thought he was going to make a comment about Wufei's abnormal behavior, but then he appeared to have thought better of it and instead said, "I guess we can help you. As long as I get my old buddy Deathscythe back, then I'm happy. It's been a long time since I got to blow shit up." Duo said the last part with an evil smile on his impish face and his eyes were twinkling happily like he had just been offered the best candy in the world.  
  
The rest of the pilots appeared to be thinking about their decision, but Quatre kept on eyeing her with distrust. "I'll give you some time to yourselves to think," she said, and she signaled the girls to leave with her.  
  
They went a couple tables away and waited.  
  
"What do you think they'll decide?" Nicolette asked when they were out of hearing distance from the pilots.  
  
"Hopefully they'll think things through and make the right decisions," Skye answered smartly.  
  
"Let's just not talk about it. Whatever they decide, they decide. Either way they are going to train us, even if we have to force them," she told the group.  
  
"Oh yeah, we DO own them after all. We could just order them to do what we want," Alexandria said, as if she hadn't even realized that before. That was just the way Alexandria was-she acted a lot stupider than she actually was as a defense mechanism.  
  
"Anyway, we only got a couple more weeks 'till school starts," she announced in an attempt to change the subject and it worked.  
  
"Only a couple more weeks of freedom, then back to the labor camps," Nicolette said dramatically, her blue eyes flashing with delight. She would have been a good actress, given the chance.  
  
"Skye," Alexandria whined, "I want to know what that whole dominatrix thing was about. That was cool how you ordered Wufei around like that. How come you didn't do that with your last boyfriend?"  
  
"He is not my boyfriend," Skye said quickly in an attempt to prevent Alexandria from continuing with her questions because once Alexandria started up, she was difficult to stop.  
  
"Then why are you two acting like you are together?" Alexandria retorted.  
  
"Because we had a little 'fun' together earlier today," Skye said cryptically.  
  
"Fun?" Nicolette asked with a bemused expression on her face. "What kind of fun are we talking about here and why wasn't I involved?"  
  
"You know what kind of 'fun' I'm talking about," Skye said meaningfully.  
  
"Let me guess, he fucked your brains out," Rainy said, finally joining in on this conversation.  
  
"Aww, no fair," Skye pouted, "You took all the fun out of our little guessing game. I was attempting to be mysterious and you ruined it, you ruiner." Skye smiled playfully and Alexandria laughed. Skye could act so cute when she wanted to and so deadly when she's pissed off.  
  
"Well, is that what happened? Come on, I need details here," Nicolette demanded.

(Wufei's POV)

Wufei didn't know what to think and it was clear that the others didn't really know what to think either, since they were being so quiet. He just knew that he was a firm believer in the idea that the weak should not fight.  
  
"What do we say?" Duo asked with a rare expression of seriousness on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure," Heero replied, looking lost, which was also rare for him.  
  
"You two aren't actually considering saying yes to them, are you?" the black-eyed boy asked angrily.  
  
"I don't think we have much of a choice," Heero stated.  
  
Quatre whimpered and asked in a small voice, "Do you really think they will force us to help them?" He looked scared and weak and that made Wufei disgusted with him.  
  
"I'm not sure," Heero replied.  
  
"This is stupid. A bunch of little girls can't force us to do anything, we're gundam pilots for shit's sake," the Chinese boy roared, when he had heard enough.  
  
"They seem to have connections, so I'm not sure what they are capable of doing," Heero calmly continued.  
  
"I say, why not join them. I mean, if we agree now then we will have plenty of opportunities to escape if things don't work out like we want," Duo said reasonably.  
  
"You have a good point," Heero agreed. "And maybe they actually do have good reasons to want to fight."  
  
"I can't believe this," he screamed in another burst of frustration. "They're just little girls'! If the cause is actually right then WE should fight, not them."  
  
"You must remember, Wufei, that we were younger than they are now when we started our training. And as for being female, that can be an asset too. We were used because no one suspected young boys to be terrorists, just imagine what they would think of young girls," Heero stated.  
  
"But even still, I do not believe that these girls are capable of fighting," he replied.  
  
"I don't know about the other girls, but Rainy seems to possess some small amount of intelligence and she must have good survival skills, because she did live out on the streets before she was adopted," said Heero.  
  
The braided pilot's face lit up, "She was an orphan too?"  
  
"That's what she told me," Heero said, then shrugged.  
  
"I wish Trowa was here," Quatre said mournfully, "Where is he, anyways?"  
  
"I don't know, but maybe you can ask Rainy when we come to a decision," Duo replied.  
  
"What is our decision?" Heero asked.  
  
"I still say no, but I'll do what is decided by the group," he said in a defeated tone when he realized his arguments were getting him nowhere.  
  
"Well I say, Hell yeah!" Duo nearly shouted, excited, already seeming eager to start fighting.  
  
"I think I'll give it a try," Heero said. "Quatre, what do you say?"  
  
Quatre looked startled to suddenly find himself at the center of attention, "Well, I...um...Trowa...I don't know," Quatre finally stammered.  
  
"That's okay. You probably want to find out Trowa's decision first," Duo said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Weakling," the ebony-haired boy muttered under his breath.  
  
Heero signaled the girls, who were excitedly chattering away as most girls do, to come over.  
  
"You've decided?" Rainy asked, all at once becoming professional. The transformation was amazing to see, and as he looked around at the other girls he realized that they had suddenly become serious too.  
  
"Well, sort of," Duo said.  
  
"Sort of?" Rainy asked.  
  
"Duo and I have agreed to help you, Wufei will go with the group's decision, and Quatre is undecided," Heero clarified in a monotone voice.  
  
Nicolette glanced at Quatre in concern; he looked back at her meekly and asked, "Where's Trowa?"  
  
"Oh," Rainy interrupted loudly, "I forgot to tell you. He's with Heather and Soma."  
  
"Soma?" a few people in the group asked.  
  
"Sorry," she clapped he hand to her forehead. "I'm just leaving out details left and right here. Soma is Heather's pet tiger."  
  
"Is Heather nice?" the blond pilot asked tenuously.  
  
"I guess so, I don't really know her that well though. I'm going over there later today. You can come, if you want."  
  
"I can?" he asked in hopeful-disbelief  
  
"Sure," Rainy paused, "Now that that's settled, Heero and I can work out the messy details later. Quatre, come with me; Nicolette, take Heero home for me."  
  
Wufei watched as Rainy walked off with Quatre quietly following behind her.  
  
She does have some determination, they all do, but it will get them nowhere in life. He had learned that the hard way when he lost Meilan.  
  
Trowa and Quatre's Reunion:

(Rainy's POV)  
  
They arrived at Heather's house faster that she thought possible. Throughout the entire trip Quatre had insisted upon sitting in the backseat, and Rainy was tempted to force him to sit up with her so that she could talk to him and be able to look at him at the same time, but she realized that she would get no conversation from him either way. He was pressed as far up into the corner of her little car as he could go; it appeared as if he was trying to stay as far away from her as possible.  
  
They got out and were allowed into the house, but no one stayed around to tell her where to find Heather, so she decided to just look on her own. After she was thoroughly lost and frustrated one of the servants finally directed them to them to the tiger cage where Heather and Trowa were staying. This better be a damn interesting tiger after all the trouble it had caused her.  
  
Upon arriving at the "cage", she realized that it wasn't really a cage, but more like a large fenced in area. She guessed that it was a perfect place for a tiger. There was a nice little pond in the center, a couple of rocks littered the landscape, and many trees to offer shade. The whole setup looked quite peaceful.  
  
It took her a while to locate Heather and Trowa in this mess. Heather was sprawled out lazily on a huge rock, looking up at the sky; Trowa was sitting next to the rock, in the grass with Soma curled up at his feet.  
  
"Heather, we're here!" Rainy shouted, not wanting to just enter a tiger cage without permission.  
  
"Oh, just come in!" Heather shouted back. "The entrance is to your right."  
  
She went in and didn't even notice that Quatre hadn't followed until she was standing next to the others.  
  
She became nervous when she realized that she didn't know where to begin in her conversation with Heather, and the fact that Soma had come up and began sniffing her did nothing to improve her discomfort.  
  
Looking between Trowa and Quatre, who was still standing near the entrance, she decided that she could figure things out better if only one person was there.  
  
"Um, Quatre's over there if you want to go see him." She pointed towards Quatre's direction, and Trowa looked over at Quatre with his green eyes twinkling happily. He nodded and got up, leaving Heather and her to talk alone. Soma was the next to leave when she realized that she would get more attention if she went with Trowa, and her departure made Rainy breathe a bit easier.  
  
"So...um, nice day," she began stupidly.  
  
"I don't believe that small talk is your purpose here, so let's just cut to the chase," Heather replied impatiently.  
  
She carefully explained her plans to a very astute Heather.  
  
"So, do you want to fight?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"No," the almond-eyed girl responded calmly. "But if Trowa wants to fight, I won't stop him."  
  
Rainy decided that the girl's decision was decent enough; she had lots of time to change Heather's mind later.  
  
"I understand. Thanks for...well, just thanks. Maybe you can come to the movies with us tomorrow. I think it will be good for the guys, especially Quatre; he's a wreck."  
  
The girl's almond eyes filled with concern as she glanced over in Trowa and Quatre's direction.  
  
"Hey!" Heather exclaimed brightly. "Why not let Quatre stay here with Trowa tonight?"  
  
"I'll have to call Nicolette first, but sure, why not?"

(Quatre's POV)

Quatre stood, looking longingly at Trowa sitting in the grass. Rainy had tried to inquire about his and Trowa's relationship, but he had said nothing.  
  
The girls seemed to be talking for a moment, then Trowa got up and headed in his direction. Soma got up to follow, but then headed elsewhere instead.  
  
At his love's approach, his heart started beating rapidly in anticipation, but he remained where he was standing, not wanting to break any rules by entering.  
  
"Come on in," Trowa's voice came over the distance like music in his ears, but still he stood in indecision and waited for Trowa's approach.  
  
The green-eyed pilot walked towards him and took his hand, half dragging him into the cage area.  
  
"Don't be afraid. These people are nice, your heart should tell you that." he said reassuringly.  
  
Quatre smiled at him and let himself be led to the edge of the pond, where Soma had chosen to lay down.  
  
"Um...Trowa, I've never been near a tiger before. Will it bite me?" the blond asked nervously.  
  
Trowa smiled warmly and shook his head, but Quatre was still unsure.  
  
Trowa brought his hand to the fur on Soma's neck and moved it in a petting motion. Soma's fur had the same texture as a dog's – rough, coarse, but almost silky.  
  
"See, Soma won't hurt you. She's nice like Heather." Trowa looked over in Heather's direction with a content smile on his face. "Heather's a really great person. We've been out here all day, just talking. It's so great to be free Quatre. Aren't you happy?" He was expecting for Quatre to be happy too, but suddenly Quatre's entire mood changed.  
  
"Um, Trowa are you okay?" he asked fearfully.  
  
Trowa looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Can't you see what they are trying to do? They want to gain our trust and brainwash us. Trowa, you have to snap out of it and see. They've already started brainwashing you and the others," His voice rose in pitch as he slowly entered a state of panic.  
  
Trowa listened to his lover's words in disbelief. Had all these years of captivity really done this to the man he loved? Made his love become nothing more than a bundle of paranoia? They were finally going to have some peace and Quatre wasn't willing to believe it so easily.  
  
"Quatre, calm down. I haven't been brainwashed. I feel fine."  
  
Quatre looked unconvinced. Trowa desperately grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen to me Quatre, these people will not hurt us. Heather told me so and I believe her." He glanced back over in Heather's direction again. She was so sweet and caring. Almost like Quatre was. He had to turn Quatre back into that kind, caring person again.  
  
"Quatre, let go of the past. Feel with your heart and you will know the truth. Your heart should tell you that these people are different."  
  
Over the years he had watched his little angel crumble and he had tried to help Quatre, but nothing he did seemed to work. Now was his last chance to save his love and if it didn't work, he didn't know what he would do. Tears stung his eyes; he hadn't even realized he had been crying. He reached out and hugged Quatre, holding him as they both collapsed onto the ground together. Soma laid down in Quatre's lap  
  
"Does someone who's brainwashed cry?" he asked through his tears.  
  
Quatre seemed to have come to his senses, and then he began crying too. They stayed like that for a while until Soma demanded attention, which was surprisingly given by a hesitant Quatre.  
  
The two girls began walking over, and at the last minute Heather left to go to the mansion.  
  
"We've decided that Quatre should stay here with you for the night," the new girl smiled at him warmly and sat down next to them, eyeing Soma with caution before finally working up the courage to pet her.  
  
"Trowa, I have one question to ask you," she said softly.  
  
Dusk was descending and crickets were chirping happily. It seemed a shame to ruin the peaceful silence with their voices but the blue-eyed girl must have thought that also because she kept her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke.  
  
"If you were given a new Gundam, would you fight the oppressive rule of the New Order?"  
  
He didn't know what to say, but finally decided to answer honestly. "I would probably fight because that is all I know how to do."  
  
She said her thanks and left the two of them to think by themselves.  
  
They sat together in each other's arms as the sun slowly set.  
  
"Are we really safe?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, little one, we are."  
  
End Note: ::flops on the ground in exhaustion:: That took me forever. I had the second part of this chapter all typed up about a month ago and it was great. I so totally loved that version, but my mom deleted it. ::growls at mom:: Evil demon bitch. The original almost made me want to cry because it was so mushy. Anyways, the next part has only about half of it missing that I have to rewrite and then after that, it's smooth sailing for a few more chapters. 


	4. Bonding

Disclaimer: Maybe if I wish enough I can actually own the boys. ::rolls her eyes:: Oh yeah, I've tried that before.  
  
Warnings: Sex, jealous lovers, sobbing girls, and cussing.  
  
Author's Note: I was procrastinating on the whole re-writing part of this when suddenly, I found my old spiral. I was so ecstatic that I said screw studying for finals, I'm finishing my story.

Thanks: I would like to thank both magic dreamer and DragonGirl for taking the time to review. I know that you didn't have too, but it makes me happy that you did. ::smiles and hugs:: Thanks!!! I would also like to thank Jen, Sarah, and Alli again for the editing that they did. Without them, this story would be so full of mistakes that it would annoy people to the point that they would hunt me down and kill me.  
  
Bonding  
  
A Sleeper's Paradise:

(Heather's POV)  
  
Heather was walking aimlessly through the hallways because she couldn't sleep; she was too busy thinking about Rainy's plans. Why did Rainy want a war after they had just found peace? Hadn't enough people been killed?  
  
Shrugging to herself, she continued walking around the house and soon found herself in front of the door to Trowa's room.  
  
She opened it just a crack and smiled at what she saw inside. Quatre was sound asleep in Trowa's arms. She was glad that despite everything, Quatre and Trowa had found each other and could love each other. They probably deserved it after all that they had suffered through.  
  
She left them to their sleep and went back to her room with a contented smile on her face. For some reason she felt that she could finally fall asleep, now that she had assured herself that even murderers could love, and so she did.  
  
Coming Home:

(Rainy's POV)

Rainy dragged herself into her room, too exhausted to do much more. She flopped carelessly onto the bed and closed her eyes. The sounds of her stomach growling awoke her and she realized that she hadn't had dinner yet. She was torn between eating and sleeping, but another stomach grumble solved her dilemma. Sometimes she thought that her stomach had a mind of its own and cared nothing about what the rest of her thought.  
  
She couldn't go to sleep with an empty stomach, so she walked sleepily through the halls, finally making her way into the kitchen with a huge yawn.  
  
Everything in the kitchen looked inedible except for a bag of Doritos that was tucked away in the back of the cabinet. She didn't know why the rich insisted on eating crap like snails and shit. She would take junk food over real food any day.  
  
She ate her food as she walked back to her room, passing all the really ugly but expensive pictures that lined the walls. Once in her room she changed into her pajamas, crawled into her bed, and let her head hit the feather pillows. One of the feathers jabbed into her head painfully, so she rolled over before finally throwing the pillow off the bed and tried sleep without it.  
  
Her bed was huge and uncomfortable, with blankets that were more for show then actual sleeping. She felt very lonely and out of place in it.  
  
After being so tired she found it strange that she was now unable to sleep. It's so lonely, she thought and that thought hurt. It brought a dull ache at the center of her being and made her restless for some sort of distraction. The feeling ate at her for a couple minutes until she finally got tired of it. She didn't belong here, but she knew where she did belong.  
  
Mustering up all her courage, she walked into Heero's room. He was sleeping soundly on the bed across the room, so she quietly made her way over to him and stared at his sleeping form for a while. He looked so relaxed when he slept; his breathing was slow and even and he was slightly curled up on his side.  
  
She carefully lifted up the covers and crawled in next to him. His eyes fluttered open and met hers in a look of confusion. She placed her fingers on his lips.  
  
"Sh! I just...I couldn't go to sleep, I was too lonely," she whispered, then closed her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't argue. He wrapped his arms around her and they both slept together in a quiet embrace of understanding. She didn't love him like that, she just wanted to feel the comfort of his company and thankfully he understood.  
  
Snoring:

(Skye's POV)  
  
Skye stood in Wufei's doorway with a smirk on her face.  
  
She had been awakened from her slumber by the sound of someone snoring rather loudly. She followed the sound to its source and now found herself standing there, staring at Wufei's sleeping form. He was sprawled out unceremoniously upon his bed with the covers tossed off. He looked precious in just his boxers with his mouth slightly open and Skye was extremely amused to find him in such a state.  
  
She stayed there forever before finally going back to bed with a lopsided grin plastered to her face. Who would've known that Wufei was a snorer? How entertaining.  
  
Pleasant Dreams:

(Duo's POV)  
  
Duo was lurking around, checking out his new place, since he hadn't gotten a chance to earlier. He took in all his surroundings, filing them away in his mind for later reference.  
  
When he was almost done and was heading for his room, which was across the hall from Alexandria's room, a noise stopped him. This noise was actually a moan coming from Alexandria's room, so he crept closer to her room and pressed his ear up against the door.  
  
"Umm...Duo."  
  
After that, he suddenly realized what was going on; Alexandria was masturbating and thinking of him.  
  
He smiled and wondered what he was going to do about this and finally decided that he would help her out because it was his duty as a man. It had been a while since he had willingly had sex with a female, so he wasn't going to pass up a good opportunity.  
  
He snickered to himself as he cautiously opened the door only to find that Alexandria wasn't masturbating, but was lying in her bed smiling blissfully in her sleep and looked more than happy about what her dream Duo was doing.  
  
Shrugging, he walked gracefully to her bed, taking his clothes off as he went, and crawled in bed with her.  
  
He pulled up her shirt to gaze at the creamy expanse of skin and perfectly formed breasts. Cautiously, he flicked his tongue across one of her nipples. She moaned and shuddered in pleasure in her sleep, and so he smiled to himself and continued, carefully running his tongue across her nipple before he looked up.  
  
"Umm...Duo, please," she moaned in her sleep.  
  
Again he smiled, but this time he put his whole mouth over her nipple, ran his tongue over it, and then began to gently nibble. When he was satisfied with that he began to administer the same treatment to the other nipple.  
  
She slowly began to wake up and so he stopped what he was doing to see her reaction. When her eyes met his, a look of panic and confusion crossed her face as she realized that she was no longer just dreaming.  
  
"You taste good," he said in an amused tone and her eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Why...," she began to ask, but he interrupted.  
  
"I was walking by and I heard you moaning in your sleep, so I decided I'd help you out."  
  
A small blush began to grow on her cheeks and it was obvious that she was embarrassed.  
  
"I'll leave if you want," he offered and she suddenly clung to him.  
  
"No, don't! Please continue...it felt good," she begged and so he did continue.  
  
When he was done playing games and felt he needed to start heating things up or else he would die, he looked up and asked, "Um...Alex, do you by any chance have a condom with you?"  
  
She looked up at him in confusion until the words sunk into her passion- fogged brain.  
  
"Yeah, in my night stand drawer."  
  
He reached over, dug around till he found what he needed and began putting it on.  
  
He got back to what he was doing and kissed her gently as he slowly moved in. He didn't know if she was a virgin or not, but he knew that if she was it would hurt, so he was being careful anyway. She definitely felt like a virgin, she was so tight and warm. He was moaning in pleasure just at the feel of it.  
  
He nibbled on her lip as she moaned with him and he began moving slowly. After a while he could no longer stand the slow pace so he sped things up, racing to the blissful climax he could almost feel.  
  
She moaned, screamed, arched her back, dug her nails in, and clung to him as he reached a shaky end.  
  
Afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted by the night's activities.  
  
Day at the Movies:

(Rainy's POV)  
  
Rainy had arrived late as usual and everyone was a little annoyed with her about that. She told them she had trouble waking up because her bed was so nice and warm.  
  
They got their tickets and sat in the theatre, waiting for the movie to start.  
  
"Hey guys, we need to talk, so will you go get us some food? Don't care what, just be gone for about ten minutes." Rainy smiled angelically at them and Heero nodded his consent.  
  
Duo eyed her suspiciously. "Thought you said we weren't going to be your servants?"  
  
"Well, in public you kinda have to be or else people will get suspicious," she explained.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense," Duo said as he grabbed for the money that she was holding out for them.  
  
"Now run along boys," Skye called out after them.  
  
The guys left and once they were out of hearing distance she looked over her friends curiously.  
  
Skye and Nicolette were talking excitedly about God knows what, Heather was sitting there looking uncomfortable, and Alexandria was unusually quiet, but still managed to look overly happy. She couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Alex, what's up with you?" she finally asked  
  
The blond girl's head snapped up as she was drawn out of her daydream and she blushed.  
  
"Uh...well, nothing," Alexandria replied unconvincingly.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Well, me and Duo...," she paused to cough, "got to know each other a little better last night."  
  
"Let me guess, he fucked your brains out, right?" That question was becoming well used as of late and in response Alexandria blushed furiously.  
  
Skye and Nicolette looked over in their direction, having only heard the end of that question, they were obviously curious.  
  
"You didn't, did you?" Skye asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, yeah," was Alexandria's nervous reply.  
  
"That's great, now I'm not the only one that fucked her pilot," the red- haired girl replied excitedly.  
  
Alexandria was now thoroughly embarrassed and then quickly turned her attention back to Rainy.  
  
"Rainy, I should be asking you the same question too. You seem to be in an awfully good mood, you're positively glowing."  
  
"I did no such thing," was Rainy's quick response, but no one believed her, even though it was the truth.  
  
The boys returned and sat next to their respective charges before she even got a chance to talk to the others about their future living arrangements at the school. She would just have to call them.  
  
Rainy looked at Heero curiously, wanting to see what food he got her. She wasn't all sure that she trusted his tastes.  
  
"Duo told me to get you pizza," the blue-eyed boy replied in an even tone.  
  
"Oh, thanks. That solves that mystery."  
  
When she got done with her pizza, the movie still hadn't started yet so she thought she would try and start some sort of conversation with the stoic pilot.  
  
"Hey Heero, does Duo know you love him?" she asked.  
  
"Hn"  
  
Not knowing how to take that she continued. "Well, I was just wondering because him and Alex had some 'fun' last night, if you know what I mean?"  
  
He looked over at her in what she guessed was shock, but still said nothing.  
  
After a very long, uncomfortable silence, Heero got up and pulled Duo to the side. They talked for a while and the conversation eventually got loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"But Hee-chan, you know how sex-crazed I am, I've always been that way. You knew that even before we were together."  
  
Heero murmured something and Duo's response was, "Hey, that's not fair and plus you have no room to talk. I hear that you and Rainy had some fun of your own last night too."  
  
"No we didn't," was Heero's agitated reply, but Duo didn't listen and continued.  
  
"I can't believe that you and that war-crazed skank had sex."  
  
Rainy gasped in surprise because of his words and sat there in shock for a moment.  
  
"I told you, nothing happened. I'm not the one that slept with a slut like her," he said while pointing in Alexandria's direction and she gasped in surprise too.  
  
"As a matter of fact, me and that slut had more fun together last night than you and me ever had," the braided-pilot replied coldly.  
  
After being called a slut twice, Alexandria was pissed off. She got up and slapped Duo in the face really hard. Heero started laughing at Duo and she turned her glare toward him and slapped him too, before storming out of the theatre. They looked at each other in shock before starting up their argument again.  
  
"Just shut up, both of you. You two are acting like children," the Chinese boy scolded.  
  
Heero sat back down and glared at Rainy, but Duo just stood there rubbing his cheek and looking slightly confused.  
  
She had to do something to fix things so she got up and pulled Duo farther away from the group so that she could talk to him.  
  
"Duo, I just want you to know that nothing happened between me and Heero, Alexandria just jumped to conclusions."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" he asked.  
  
"Because, well, it would be wrong. I haven't told Heero this, but me and him are brother and sister, so all that happened last night was that I crawled into his bed because I was feeling lonely. He's the only family I have, I just had to make sure he was really there."  
  
"Oh," he paused. "Shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really owe you an apology then," he said quietly  
  
"Naw, it's okay, I understand. You really owe Heero an apology."  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said, scratching the back of his head in a careless manner. "I thought he had cheated on me too. I guess I got mad. I mean, I always go out and have fun and stuff while he remains loyal. I guess it just hurts that he might start doing the same things as me."  
  
"You should apologize to Alex while you're at it. I don't think she knew that it was sex for the sake of sex."  
  
"Damn," he said suddenly, looking really ashamed. "I called her a slut, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did kinda call her a slut."  
  
He nodded and walked to where Heero was sulking, and she decided that Alexandria needed comfort and went off to find her.  
  
Alexandria was sitting outside of the movie theatre, crying.  
  
"Hey, Alex, you okay?"  
  
She sniffled and looked up before bursting into another round of tears.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
Rainy sat down and placed an arm around Alexandria's shoulder. "You always seem to fall for the wrong guy," she said trying to ease the tension in the air by adding a little humor.  
  
Nicolette came outside to join them as Alexandria began talking.  
  
"I thought I meant more to him than a good night's fuck," the blond said through her sobs.  
  
"Well, he didn't know you wanted more," Rainy replied.  
  
"Yeah, he is a guy after all, they aren't all that bright. All they're good for is breeding purposes and difficult manual labor; otherwise they are totally useless. That's why it's so much better to be gay, like me," Nicolette pointed out.  
  
"But...but...," she then began sobbing more, no longer able to even finish her sentence.  
  
"I talked to him afterwards and he said that he was sorry, that he didn't mean to call you a slut," Rainy offered, hoping that that would help; it didn't.  
  
"Men are all trash and not worth crying over, so let's just go in and watch the movie, 'kay?" the black-haired girl suggested.  
  
Alexandria nodded, stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and began walking back inside. They followed behind her and by the time they got in, the movie had started and the theatre was dark enough to hide her tears.  
  
End Note: The part with Rainy crawling into Heero's bed was based on a dream I had in which I couldn't go to sleep so I went to one of my friend's houses and crawled into bed with him. The snoring was just for fun. It was one of those moments when I was like, "I wonder if Wufei snored?" and then I got this whole mental picture that just made me fall over laughing. The Duo and Alex having sex thing was based on something Jen told me once. She said that she was spending the night at Kara's house and Kara was asleep and moaned Duo's name. Don't ask where that immature argument between Heero and Duo came from, it was way too dramatic. ::shrugs:: I just wanted to write the part where Duo gets slapped and Heero starts laughing at Duo and gets slapped himself. I thought that would be funny to see.


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Still trying that whole wishing thing.  
  
Warnings: Whining, Sex, and Talk of violence, rape, drugs, and other bad shit.  
  
Author's Note: There is a lot of shit in here that is based on other shit and I'll explain in the end note. I almost didn't want to leave it as it was, but then I decided that I didn't want to be such a coward. I was stoned when I wrote this so please forgive any errors.  
  
Thanks: I give thanks to DragonGirl again. ::grovels before her:: I love you and will now worship you forever and ever because you reviewed and that allowed me to know that my efforts have not gone unappreciated. Thanks for the encouragement. Writing this story has been very difficult for me because I have the attention span of a gnat or maybe a fruit fly; gnats are evil and the word kind of looks strange spelled out. I again give thanks to my lovely editors, Jen, Sarah, and Alli.  
  
Discoveries  
  
This is Stupid:

(Heero's POV)

Heero was now convinced of just how stupid these girls were. Throughout the entire movie they talked, they giggled, they acted incredibly stupid and girly, and he was fed up. He wouldn't have been surprised in the least if they pulled out dolls and started playing house. He was more concerned by the fact that this foolishness seemed to be contagious. He had just had a lover's spat, like he was on some overly ridiculous daytime TV show.  
  
He was glad to be back at Rainy's mansion where he could think in peace.  
  
Rainy followed him into his room, so he spun around and glared at her.  
  
"Uh, hiyas Heero," she said in an overly cheerful voice. He didn't respond.  
  
"You still mad at me? I told you, Alex or Duo just drew their conclusions, I didn't even tell them about that incident last night," she said, her words rushing together.  
  
"Hn," was his only response as he continued to glare at her.  
  
Eventually she began shifting around nervously before she started talking again.  
  
"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."  
  
"Hm?" he was actually slightly curious, but he would shoot her if it was something stupid, like 'do I look better in green or blue.'  
  
"Well, I don't know why I didn't tell you this earlier, but, well, we're kinda related," she finished lamely.  
  
"Related how?"  
  
"Well," she paused, "You're my...brother."  
  
He had always wondered if he had a family, but he never really thought too much about it. He was somewhat too shocked right now to really think about it, so he just stood there quietly.  
  
Finally he was able to think. "You're my little sister?" he asked with a tone of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, but let's not have some cheesy, overly dramatic kinda reunion, 'kay? Plus, I wasn't even born yet when you began your training, so it's not even a reunion."  
  
"I have a...sister?"  
  
She nodded. "Well, yeah. I'll just let you think about that for a while."  
  
She started towards the door, but turned around at the last minute.  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I don't want you treating me any different when we start training, 'kay? I want you to work me 'till I'm half-dead. This training will determine whether I live or die in this upcoming revolution."  
  
She finally left, leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed to himself.  
  
This new development would pose a problem when he finally attempted to escape, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill her now, even if he needed too.  
  
"I have a sister?" he whispered into the darkness.  
  
Sudden Sorrow:

(Rainy's POV)

Telling Heero the truth took a lot out of her. It caused her to brush memories that should have been left dead. Suddenly, the world seemed to be crashing in around her and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could see were the flaws in herself, how she would never be anything important.  
  
She needed to escape these feelings, these memories, these demons that had been awakened. She needed a distraction and knew just where to find one.  
  
She went into her room, grabbed her coat and car keys, and left.  
  
Training Begins:

(Wufei's POV)  
  
"How do you possibly expect to fight?"  
  
Wufei was already beginning Skye's training just because he wanted to make her suffer.  
  
"Training isn't suppose to start yet though," the red-haired girl whined.  
  
"I don't care. Shut up and do those push-ups. I don't take weak onnas as lovers."  
  
"But Wuffie, this isn't fair."  
  
"I told you to shut up and keep working. Even before I began my training as a gundam pilot I could do at least 30 push-ups."  
  
"But you were raised as a warrior."  
  
"I don't care," he said furiously. "You've got to prove to me that you're worthy of piloting a gundam."  
  
"Can't we just do this later?" she begged.  
  
"No, we cannot. Now get to work."  
  
"But I'm tired," she whined.  
  
"I don't care. Do those 30 push-ups or else...," he trailed off.  
  
"Or else what?" she teased.  
  
"Or else I'll...I'll," he stammered as Skye made her way over to him, swaying her hips in a seductive manner.  
  
"Or else what Wufei?" she asked in a sensual voice, "You can't just order me around."  
  
"Damn you woman!" Wufei said in a sudden rage, "You're just like her, you won't listen to anyone, even if it's to save your life."  
  
She looked at him in confusion. "Just like who?"  
  
"Like her!" he screamed. "She wouldn't listen to me and then she went off and got herself killed before we were even able to get close. She was weak, she shouldn't have been fighting. It was my job to fight, I should have protected her, I was her husband after all, but she wouldn't let me. She went off and I couldn't save her."  
  
He fell to the floor crying, unable to stop himself. He didn't mean to do that, he was just trying to...he didn't even know what he was he was trying to do or what he was doing. He told himself that he wanted Skye to suffer and that was why he was pushing her so hard, but the truth was that he wanted to keep her safe. The thought was odd and foreign to him, he had only known her about a day, but she seemed so much like Meiran, and he had failed Meiran. This was his second chance and he was failing again. Now he had shown weakness in front of her. Now she would have no respect for him. Now she would die, too.  
  
"Wuffie, are you okay?" Skye asked in concern.  
  
He quickly put a lid on all those foreign emotions and stood up in an as dignified manner as possible.  
  
"I'm fine," he barked. "Just get out of my sight. I'm sick of you."  
  
"Wuffie, what did I do? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I whined so much. I'll work harder, I promise. I'll do whatever you say, just don't say things like that. Don't say you never want to see me. Don't leave me." Tears began filling her light brown eyes. "Please."  
  
"I said leave, woman! Get out!!!"  
  
She clung to him pleadingly and he threw her off. Finally she got up and ran out of the door sobbing.  
  
Rainy's Big Secret:

(Heero's POV)  
  
Heero sat for a while, contemplating the idea of having a sister. It seemed very possible since he had little idea of who his true family was.  
  
Hearing her leave her room, he had the sudden urge to find out everything he could about her.  
  
He crept into her room and began looking through her stuff to get a better idea of who she was. There were many things stashed away in her room, things he didn't like, things he found interesting, and some things that he found quite frightening.  
  
There were a couple packs of cigarettes hidden in various places, lighters were found in abundance, each rigged up to produce a very high flame, like a crack lighter or one used on a bong with a very deep bowl. He found a small glass bong and a few bags of weed and was also able to find a couple of knives and razors mixed in with beer caps. There was an entire dresser devoted to dragons and below that he found herbs and many books on herbal remedies along with some incense. Candles and empty incense holders were everywhere. She had a large bookshelf that took up an entire wall and it was filled with books that looked well read.  
  
When he was about to make his way into her bathroom he found her journal sitting on the night stand and pocketed it for later inspection.  
  
Her bathroom was clean and orderly with very little make-up, but tons of herbal soaps and scrubs. The air smelled like lavender with the slight tangy scent of blood.  
  
He quickly investigated the medicine cabinet and found it full of pills. It had everything from anti-depressants to pills that you couldn't get unless you had good connections with shadier drug dealers.  
  
He went back into the bedroom and sat there, puzzling over his findings, before he finally deciding to just look in her journal.  
  
What he read in her journal only made him more confused. He had been wrong; she was nothing like Duo. She was a very disturbed little child that felt very little importance in her life. Her moods were unpredictable, she would start doing drugs and cutting heavily for a week or two and then she would stop for a time ranging from about a month to about six months. She felt uneasy about being alone with people, and that uneasiness bordered on paranoia.  
  
She wrote a lot about Nicolette, but stated constantly that they were only very close friends that occasionally got closer, but only in their more drunken or stoned moments and always only for amusement, nothing serious.  
  
He could not match the girl that he had seen earlier with the one who had written this journal, but finally came to the conclusion that her apparent normalcy was just a mask.  
  
She was a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas, most of them bizarre or downright crazy. She seemed to be just an angry, misunderstood teen that was lashing out at a seemingly cruel world, but that was only at first glance. It was like when you look at glass and see the marks on the surface of the glass, but you can also see through the glass. Her life was the world beyond the glass, but the truth of who she was were the small marks on the surface that people tended to overlook.  
  
He heard the door open and looked up. Rainy was standing there, swaying slightly and obviously drunk.  
  
They stared at one another for a long time before she finally stumbled to the bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"So, I guess you found out all my little secrets?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes. Why? Why do you do this to yourself?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I just want to try and forget, since I can't be normal."  
  
"Forget what?" he asked, feeling confused; but she didn't answer, just went on speaking.  
  
"Heero, do you remember your training?" she asked.  
  
He tried to think, but realized he remembered very little of his training, he just acted upon it on instinct.  
  
"No," he finally replied.  
  
"I guess they erased your memory then."  
  
"They who?"  
  
"The people that trained you, the people that started training me. They had succeeded in making their perfect soldier, but they wanted another one. They made me with nearly the same DNA as you. They weren't content with just one success; They needed more. They were greedy."  
  
"They who?" he asked again, but she continued to go on, as if determined to finish.  
  
"They did a lot more things, too. The orphanage I grew up in was just a cover-up, a way to hide Their true plans. There was a lab beneath it, where They did their experiments. Nobody suspected a thing; no one knew. Even some of the people that worked at the orphanage had little idea of what was actually going on. When I was brought into the back rooms, They told the orphanage people that I was going back there for counseling, that I had issues from trauma during the war. No one argued with Them.  
  
I spent my time there either in training with Them or with the other kids. I wasn't very close with the other orphans, guess they just unconsciously realized that I was different from them, that I was...not normal, not like them. I had one friend though, her name was Katie, but I never told her about the training until later...when we ran away.  
  
They expected a lot from me. They always told me about you, about how successful They were with you. I always admired you and aspired to be just like you. I didn't fight things then, I just accepted them. I wanted to do good, just like you, and I thought that They wanted to train me to do good too. I never questioned Them or their motives. They seemed cruel and cold, but I thought They meant well. They had, after all, trained you to save and protect the colonies, and that seemed like a noble mission.  
  
There was a man there named Jacob. He worked in the orphanage, but he was also one of Them. I use to trust him because of that, even though I shouldn't have been so naive. I should have realized sooner that he was a bad man. I remember that one time, during one of my training sessions, he was there. They were training my body to be immune to all poisons by gaining a resistance to it. I remember being strapped to a metal table in pain, as the poisons worked their way through my system. He was there, watching me with a happy little smile on his face, but for some reason it didn't occur to me that he was getting a kick out of my pain. He was a sick little bastard; he especially liked little kids. I guess that's why he worked at the orphanage too.  
  
After a while, I learned not to trust him. He would sometimes corner one of the kids when they were alone and have 'fun' with them, but no one believed the kids because most of them were a little crazy and most of the employees were paid to keep their mouths shut about things anyways. They had to keep their mouths shut because the kids were being experimented on, too.  
  
They would do all sorts of tests on them, but no one said anything or seemed to care that much. As I grew older I realized that maybe They weren't such good people after all, but there was nothing I could do, we were all trapped there. Plus, hardly anyone would believe a bunch of crazy war orphans anyways.  
  
One day, when I was coming out of one of my sessions, I saw Katie trapped in a corner by Jacob. She was scared and crying and I knew I had to do something. I tried to stop him, honest I did, but he was bigger and stronger than me. He dragged us both off into one of the nearby closets. I was scared and confused. I didn't really know what was going to happen, I just knew that it wouldn't be anything fun.  
  
He beat and raped us both. I can still feel his hands on my body, pressing down with bruising force, still feel his warm breath on my naked flesh, still feel the drops of sweat that dripped off him and onto me as he exhausted himself with his exertions, still hear his deep grunts and pants, still feel that blinding pain, that feeling of being stretched too much and rubbed raw, still feel his lips on me, and I can never escape," she shuddered with memories as a haunted look came into her eyes.  
  
He thought that she wouldn't continue, but she suddenly took a deep breath and composed herself.  
  
"One of the workers, her name was Daniella, found us. Daniella was one of the few nice ones there. She wasn't paid to keep quiet and honestly stuck around to help us out some, even though she knew she couldn't change things. I had heard once that she grew up there, too, but I never knew for sure. She was really sad about what happened and helped both me and Katie to escape from there. They probably killed her for that.  
  
Katie was never the same after that, but neither was I. We were both kind of skittish around people and kept to ourselves mostly. We had to live out on the streets and we were always afraid that They would find us and bring us back, but thankfully They never did.  
  
Katie was a little crazy, but I guess if it weren't for my training I would have been crazy too, so it was up to me to look after her. We stayed in this abandoned warehouse with a bunch of other homeless people.  
  
One day, I went out to get us some food and left her there because she wasn't any good at stealing food, she always panicked. This street gang found her, beat her up, raped her, and left her to die. I guess it was too much for her so she finally snapped and killed herself. I came back and found her bloody body, but there was nothing I could do about it. I always feel guilty for leaving her though. I can't help but feel that it's my fault that she's dead, but I guess that's the way things are.  
  
I was on my own after that until I ran into some trouble with the law. The police put me in a real orphanage and gave me a name, since I told them I didn't have one. They called me Rainy because it was raining when they arrested me. They weren't that creative.  
  
After a couple of years at the orphanage I was finally adopted by these nice folks here and have been here ever since. So, does that answer most of your questions?"  
  
He was surprised by the fact that she had managed to say all that and still stay conscious despite her drunken state, but her words were terribly slurred as a result of the alcohol.  
  
"Guess I said too much, too soon. Alcohol kinda makes me talkative. Speaking of alcohol, I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
She got up, headed for the bathroom, and did just that.  
  
He tried to sort his thoughts out and come up with some sort of response for when she returned. When she didn't come back after a while, he went in to check on her and found her passed out next to the toilet. He picked her up, carried her to the bed, and tucked her in.  
  
"Guess I was wrong about you again," he whispered into her ear before he went to his own room.  
  
End Note: I believe that Heero would be disturbed if he had to spend the day at the movies with a bunch of girls. Can you just picture it? Him sitting there, glaring at them every time they started giggling. I just had to make Rainy Heero's sister too. I couldn't bear the thought of him with one of the girls and not one of the pilots. He just has to be gay or I'm not happy. Making Rainy his sister eliminates the possibility of Rainy and Heero getting too close. Plus, I wanted to see how Heero would react to having a little sister. The one section with Skye and Wufei training was suppose to be entirely different. looks at rough draft and points See here, they were suppose to get annoyed with one another and then end up having rough, angry sex, but some random muse kidnapped me and wouldn't let me go. ::pouts:: That was so not fair since I had no choice in the whole thing, but I like how it turned out. Sorry Jen, no sex for you this chapter. I had also originally slurred Rainy's entire conversation with Heero, but I changed it because it was difficult to read and the spelling errors were annoying me. Just pretend that it is slurred, okay?  
  
::takes a deep breath:: I know, I know. That last part sucked, but I had to write it. It was a good way to cope I guess. Rainy is after all based on me and because of that she is one screwed up bitch. There is a lot of truth sprinkled in with that part. My room is like that with the only difference being that I no longer have my little pill collection. ::sobs:: It was taken away, but I'll steal it back. The names I chose had importance too. Jacob was the name of the guy who raped me when I was about 12 years old and he completely ruined my trust in guys. Katie is my dead sister's name. Her death was kind of my fault so I wanted to reflect that guilt in my character. Daniella is based on my friend Daniel. He was the one who ruined my last suicide attempt about 2 years ago and I have yet to figure out if that was a good thing or not. I'm so sad that he moved away a couple of days ago. There, glad to get that off of my chest. Now I can pretend that most of that happened to Rainy and not me. Poor Rainy.  
  
Rainy: ::glares at her and knocks her over the head:: That was so not fair.  
  
Me: ::shrugs:: Whatever. I think that's all that is important to point out. Bye!


	6. Apologies

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them. I'll give them a bath before I return them.

Warnings: None in this chapter...strange.

Author's Note: I've just been shipped off to college and as I was packing I found all the notes for this story. I don't remember why I stopped writing this. I would like to apologize for it. I'm sorry. By the way, Daniel and I are still together even though it's been over a year or so now. Ain't that sweet. Aww!!! Now on with the story. This will be short and the next chapter will be filler because I can't quite remember all that I had originally planned. Last but not least, I no longer talk to Jen, Alli, or Sarah anymore since they've all found better friends and better hobbies, so I need a new beta for this story as well.

Thanks: I would like to give thanks to spellhorn for informing me of the fact that this was not funny at all. I think I noticed that when I deviated from the original plotline, so I've changed the genre in hopes of not misleading more hapless victims.

Discovery:

(Alexandria's POV)

Skye was on the phone crying hysterically and from what she could gather Wufei had lost his temper with her and yelled at her. It seemed a little odd that Skye was so upset.

"Don't worry, Skye, Wufei always looses his temper, what makes this time any different?" Alex asked in a soothing voice.

"He seemed genuinely angry this time," she cried.

"Well, what exactly did he say?" the blond questioned.

There was a very pregnant pause.

"He said he was sick of me."

Alex bristled angrily. No one used her friends for their personal amusement and then got rid of them when they were bored. She was about to say something to that extent.

"I think I did something wrong," the red-head moaned.

"What makes you say that?" The blonde's tone was cold as she contemplated what kind of punishment would ensue.

"He was crying right before he ordered me out," she explained.

The thought was baffling. If he was just using her he wouldn't have been crying as he brushed her off.

"Skye, calm down and listen to me. I'm coming over and I'm going to have a nice long chat with everyone's favorite moody Chinese boy, all right."

"No," she cried in alarm. "I don't want you to say anything."

Skye's protests went ignored; once Alex had it in her head to do something nothing could change her mind.

Explanations:

(Rainy's POV)

Rainy entered Heero's room sheepishly. He glanced up from the laptop he was sitting at when he heard her enter.

"I don't know what I said last night, but could you please just forget all of it. I was drunk and I have a tendency to babble when I'm drunk."

He stared her in the eyes for a long time, lost in thought. "Sure," he replied quietly.

She let out a huge sigh of relief before addressing the second reason she had come here.

"I'm going to be spending some time with Nikki because she feels all alone right now. I know that you wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with two girls that are constantly flirting with one another, so I arranged for you to stay with Duo and for Alex to stay with Skye."

His eyes lit up at the mention of Duo's name and he nodded happily.

Realizations:

(Wufei's POV)

Wufei was in his room polishing a sword he had found in Skye's mansion. It was in bad shape, but still, it was a sword and that was all that mattered. The soothing back and forth motion calmed his mind. It had been years since he had done this.

Suddenly, his calm was interrupted as a very irate Alex stormed into his room without knocking. She glared daggers at the Chinese boy trying to calm herself enough to speak.

"You...you...you bastard," she screeched. "You just made my best friend in the whole world cry because of your heartless attitude."

He gaped at the blond in shock, not quite able to figure out what was going on.

"I hope you're happy," she stated coldly.

Instantly, everything clicked into place. He had almost forgotten about loosing his temper with Skye the night before. It had slipped his mind in her absence.

"I didn't mean too," he explained calmly.

"Oh," the blond snarled. "And that makes it perfectly fine, does it? You just can't do that with her. Playful anger is fine, she enjoys it, but real anger stings her. She's a lot more sensitive than you think."

"I said I didn't mean too. She was just acting like Meilan and I was so afraid that I would loose her like I lost Meilan. I couldn't bear to have that happen again, so I snapped."

"Well then tell her that you idiot. Right now she's in her room crying because she thinks you hate her."

He was shocked to realize that she hadn't shrugged it off as she did everything else. Without thinking, he dashed up to her room, sword still in hand, leaving Alex all alone.

Reconciliation:

(Duo's POV)

Alex had informed him of the fact that Heero would be staying here for the next couple of days in her absence as she rushed out the door to comfort her friend. He was a bit wary about seeing him after that wonderful display of idiocy in the movie theater.

As he sat, collecting his thoughts on how he would go about apologizing, the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of his lover. He rushed to the door only to be met head-on in the middle of the hall with the brooding pilot and his sister. They had let themselves in apparently.

"Oh, Duo," Rainy exclaimed, smiling brightly. "...pleasure seeing you again. Is Alex here?"

"No, she left already," he replied quietly.

"Never mind then. I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but Nikki's going stir-crazy without some social contact. Now you boys behave and don't trash Alex's room too much."

"We will," the braided pilot assured angelically. "Won't we Heero?"

"Hn."

"Bye bye," the blue-eyed girl chirped as she walked back down the hall in a rush.

Suddenly, they were alone and Duo had not yet come up with a good enough apology.

"You do know that I never did anything with Rainy, don't you?" Heero asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, she told me that you were brother and sister and that she wouldn't commit an act of incest no matter how hot her brother was. That means that I owe you a major apology that should have been given right after I realized how wrong I had acted, but I was too ashamed to put my guilt into words and I just left you there to sulk."

Heero had a sullen expression on his face and for a moment he worried that things could never be repaired between them. "I know I can't keep you to myself," he muttered morosely.

"What?" the braided pilot exclaimed.

"I shouldn't expect you to change your ways just because you claim to love me; just as I can't cage a bird and expect it to stop dreaming of flying. You're too wild for me to satisfy you fully. It just hurts me to realize that. But I love you so much, I don't care if I have to share you. I just want..."

Duo shushed him immediately. "All I need is you. I've always needed just you. All the fun I've had was just that – fun. Yesterday, when I thought you had cheated on me, I was so hurt, unbelievably hurt. It stung me to the core. If that's what I'm doing to you every time I fool around then I'll never ever do it again. I don't want you to have to hurt like that. I love you too much."

Heero's face was an amazing display of happiness. He scooped the braided pilot off his feet, spun him around, and melted into him with a deep fervent kiss. The world was perfect. Everything was utter bliss and eternity was painted a passionate shade of red.

(Skye's POV)

Skye was curled up in her bed, lost in thought, wondering where she had gone wrong. Maybe her playful whining had been too much, maybe he really did think she was too weak for him, maybe...well maybe she was just a good night's fuck like Alex was for Duo. She succumbed to another bout of tears.

A tentative knock on the door silenced her immediately.

"Skye," Wufei's voice sounded through the door.

"Go away," the red-head moaned in response.

"Skye please, I need to talk to you," he begged. "Just listen to me, please."

"No, I said go away."

"I'm not going away and if you don't open this door, I swear I will break it down even if I break this sword I found in the process."

Resignedly, she walked to the door and turned the knob, quickly rushing back to her bed so that she could pull the covers up over her tear-stained face.

"That's better," he sighed. "I just came to apologize about last night, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's fine," she muttered through the blanket.

"No it's not fine. If it were fine, you wouldn't be crying right now."

"I'm not crying," she stated, even though her chocked voice betrayed her.

"Then why are you hiding your face?" he pointed out calmly, pulling back the covers so that she couldn't lie anymore. She glared at him angrily.

"Fine, apologize and get out," she demanded.

A look of panic momentarily crossed his face before he pulled down a mask of composure.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that, but I want you to be strong because I'm afraid that if you ever get caught without me there to protect you, then I'll loose you too. I should have helped Meiran get stronger too, but I didn't. I believed that there were always men to fight for the happiness and safety of their women, so women had no need for strength of that nature, only the type of strength a woman needs. She wouldn't listen to my reasoning no matter how much I argued with her. She trained on her own and died in battle while I stayed safe and sound on the ground. Maybe if I had taught her how to fight, since I couldn't prevent her from trying too, she would have lived.

With you, I've been given a second chance. I see in you the same fighting spirit that Meiran had. You won't let men do the fighting for you no matter what I say or do, so my only option is to train you to defend yourself, so that if you do fall in battle, it won't be because I held you back."

Skye stayed quiet for a very long time, taking in Wufei's reasoning. Meilan was an unfamiliar name to her, but she was obviously someone of great importance to Wufei – his wife if she heard correctly.

"What was Meiran like?" she asked curiously.

Wufei lapsed into a very weighted silence before responding.

"She was a lot like you – strong-spirited, feisty, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. She chaffed under the harsh leash of authority and I believe that she felt that our marriage was very burdensome. We fought all the time; some of it was friendly banter, while some of it was actual anger. At the time, I was not a warrior; I had my heart set on being a scholar even though I was very skilled with a sword. She was the warrior despite my obvious disapproval, but that didn't even faze her. She trained hard everyday and was quickly catching up to my level of skill, but she was still way below my caliber. Just as we were beginning to develop a certain fondness for one another, she went off to fight OZ and died. That was when I realized I loved her, but it was already too late. She was gone and nothing I could do would bring her back or make it right," he shuddered softly as he spoke, fighting back emotions that were threatening to consume him.

Skye saw this and slowly crawled across the bed until she was right next to Wufei. Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt.

"That's so sad," she whimpered, holding back fresh tears both at his story and at its meaning.

He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Endnote: There, mostly everything is repaired and in place and soon a small inkling of a plot will begin to develop and shine through. Come on, all together, let's just say 'Awww.' That felt good. Now scamper off and enjoy your day, I promise to type up all that I have written and if I get enough reviews I'll start coming up with more mid-story storyline since I long ago planned the end.


	7. Explanation

Author's Note: Sorry to bug you, but I just changed that explanation of delay that was counted as chapter six into chapter six. So, if you haven't read chapter six then go back one and read it. Or, since it's been a year and three months since I last updated, you might want to go back and re-read the entire thing. I'm sorry for the extremely late delay and the next update will be up soon. I promise. Although it will have to be after Untitled/When the Snow Melts.

Again, I'm so incredibly sorry for the lateness of this update and what makes me feel even more sorry is the fact that I had it outlined and everything. But hey, did you notice that this last chapter was much better written then my earlier works. I think that means that my writing has improved. Right? Doesn't it?

By the way, once I get the next chapter I will have to replace this letter of explanation, so I will more than likely be posting two chapters. That way everyone on my author alert, all eleven fucking people, will be notified of my update. That means that you should not immediately click to the new chapter, but that you should click back one and then go to the next chapter. If you find my explanation confusing, e-mail me. I'll be happy to call you stupid and then explain it all in two-year-old terminology. Or you can just e-mail me to get a kick out of my two-year-old-terminology explanation. Be sure to say that it's just a joke though or I might have to smack you around a bit first.

Bye bye and leave a review, I've always been a review-hungry whore. I think that may be the reason I stopped updating this story.


End file.
